Resident Evil: The CFiles
by Nii-kun
Summary: The STARS Alpha Team are trapped in the mansion and now they must escape before they become zombie food.
1. Chapter 1: Trouble

**This is my first written fanfiction and I thought I might share it with you all! =]**

***Noting that DMC is my second fanfiction***

_

* * *

_Chapter 1

Jill searched for an exit in vain. She gazed at the window far above her knowing it wouldn't do any good making an attempt to reach it.

"There's no way out of this place!" she shrieked, giving up the possibility of an exit even existing in this outrageous mansion. She turned to face her colleague Barry Burton.

Barry was a man in his late 30's with reddish brown hair. He almost resembled an Irish man. He wore a red vest that buckled at the middle and underneath it was a plain white t-shirt labeled 'S.T.A.R.S Alpha Team'. He looked distressed and weary. This mansion was taking its toll on him which wasn't very surprising since they had been there roughly 3 hours. So far all that he and Jill had managed to accomplish upon entering was losing their captain and two companions. They had lost the first companion Chris Redfield a man not over the age of 26 while entering the mansion.

Their captain Albert Wesker had disappeared after Jill and Barry left to check the dining room. Apparently there had been a gunshot heard coming from the same area where the dining room was. Jill had gone without Barry to investigate further as to what the source of the noise was. Only to find that there was a zombie chewing on the corpse of Kenneth, a fellow S.T.A.R.S member. Fear swallowed Jill as she stood there frozen in terror. The zombie turned to face her as its next victim. It had blood dripping from its mouth and it was a barf green color. She had never seen anything this horrible in her life. She ran away from it, returning back to the dining room where Barry was occupying himself investigating.

"Barry! Look, its a monster!" she had shouted while pointing at it. The zombie walked with its legs turned the opposite ways of each other.

"Let me take care of it."

He took out his revolver and took about 3 shots at it before it fell to the ground defeated. Coming back to the present, we join Jill and Barry and their attempt to escape the mansion of death.

"Barry I think it's time that we just give up looking for The Captain and Chris." She was tired of looking; not because she didn't like them, but because she didn't believe that she should put the effort into searching.

Barry threw her a puzzled look while he scratched his chin. "We can't stop looking; they must be around here somewhere." He said, figuring it would boost her confidence again.

Jill just continued staring up at the glass window above. She felt that ignoring Barry would be the best thing to do; she didn't care anymore. Placing her gun back into the holster on her right hip she turned and began walking for the door. As she went to grab the doorknob she felt a presence on the other side of the door. She backed away and pulled out her combat knife; ready for anything. The doorknob began to turn itself and something swift came from the other side of the door. Jill found herself combating a shadow clutching a knife just like hers. It took a couple of seconds for her to realize who she was up against. The shadow became a tall, young, brunette with a uniform that read: 'S.T.A.R.S Alpha Team.'

"Chris?" Jill whispered breathlessly as she slowly put down her knife.

"You'd better hope so, because if there was another Chris Redfield running around here I'd kill him" He said rubbing his chin; looking straight up at the ceiling.

Jill dropped her knife while rushing to hug him. This was her way of showing that she was worried and mad at him. He had always known Jill to throw a fit over small things. He considered this whole situation "small."

"Barry!" Chris yelled over to the man who seemed very deep in thought.

Barry only turned to face him and gave a slight smile along with a quick wave.

"What's bothering him I wonder?" Jill pondered. Before she could ask Barry what the deal was she was pulled away by Chris into the hallway.

"Listen, I was with Captain Wesker and he's been acting very strange." Chris whispered almost inaudibly.

"Strange; we thought the captain was alone, but I guess I was wrong." She was hoping that the captain would still be missing and Chris had come alone. For some reason she couldn't trust the captain because he seemed to be always scheming something behind their backs.

"Chris, we should go back and tell Barry this." Jill insisted nudging him back into the other room.

"No." he refused while thrusting her back into the wall. A sharp pain surged up through her back.

"Ugh..." was all she could manage as Chris pulled her up from the ground.

"I'm sorry."Chris tried to apologize.

"Don't worry I love falling on my ass." Jill retorted rolling her eyes while attempting to get out of his grasp. It took her a moment to regain her balance seeing as like the room felt as if it might be going about fifty miles an hour.

"Look if you didn't want me to tell Barry then you should have mentioned that earlier." Jill scowled while wiping dust off of her clothes.

"Well, I didn't say anything because I never thought you would try to."

Jill still thought that it wasn't justified to push someone against the wall just because you wanted to keep a secret. It had to be more than that. They both returned to the other room after a failed apology and more disregard to find Barry in a pose of combat.


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets

**Chapter 2 was a series of ideas all coming to me at once so if it feels clustered I apologize in advance!**

**LOL- "like you've been possessed" xD**

* * *

Chapter 2

It approached so quickly they almost didn't have enough time to move. Jill backed away while dragging Chris with her. He struggled to break free of her grasp but to no avail. Jill found herself experiencing a serious adrenaline rush as she ran for the door. Clutching his combat knife, Chris broke free of her hold and ran at the obscure creature. It had eyes that were uneven in size and the irises were a deep red color. Its teeth were sharp; a set of shark's teeth, and they would most likely crush anything that came near them. Chris lunged for the monster grabbing it by its foremost arms and stabbing his knife from the head to what looked like legs. Blood had splattered almost everywhere; a scene now resembling a WWI war trench. Barry stood still as if he were posing for a photograph.

"Barry...Why are you just sitting there like you've been possessed?" Chris asked, finally submitting to laughter.

No response.

Barry seemed to be transfixed by the creature that was lying on the floor; bleeding helplessly. Chris started to approach him when he realized he forgot about Jill. He turned quickly fixing his error, running around helplessly looking for Jill.

She was gone.

"No!" He screeched out, feeling lower than dirt.

He had lost her in this gigantic mansion. He tried to picture Jill safe, but the image was brutally interrupted by a picture of her lying in a pool of blood surrounded by monsters. He shuddered at the thought of her lying there lifeless.

* * *

Jill wandered around lost, trying to find her way back to the room where Chris had fought the strange creature. Her heart pounded as she ran down the hallway breathing heavily and clutching her gun close to her chest. She had no clue where she was going but she had a feeling she was getting closer and closer to her destination. Her senses became more alert as she heard her own footsteps bounce off the walls of the empty hallway.

Or… seemingly empty.

Jill stopped in her tracks to scan the area closest to her. Her footsteps weren't the only ones she heard as she continued slowly down the passageway. She stopped to hear the footsteps grow louder and closer with each passing second. She readied her gun and stood in a battle position. A shadow turned the corner and slowly made its way toward Jill.

She raised her gun and shouted "Freeze! I'm from S.T.A.R.S." The figure didn't seem to be phased. Instead the figure was bent over laughing at her.

"Jill Jill... Don't you recognize your own captain?" The shadow called out to her.

She lifted her gun which had a flashlight attached to see the face of the so-called "captain." He had yellow slicked back hair, with sunglasses over his eyes, and he was wearing a blue vest along with a lot of other little gadgets. He made his way over to her and lifted her chin so that she may get a better, closer look.

Gently, he stroked tears off her face with his thumb that she hadn't even noticed were there. She couldn't form words to say how happy she was that they had found each other. She didn't care if it happened to be a mistake, she found him and that's all that mattered. Before he could ask her where the others were he was dragged into a hug. She squeezed him tightly and didn't think that she could let go. He then pulled her face up and caressed her cheek. He wasn't really into her but he had it in him to show some compassion toward her. He could tell by her face that she was scared and already had enough of the mansion and the things inside of it.

_I wonder..._ Wesker started but bothered not to finish the thought. Jill finally came to a stopping point in her tears and broke away from him. Raising her left hand to her forehead she walked in the other direction dismissing him. Jill didn't know what to think anymore. She had come so close to doing something she might have regretted later. She had suppressed feelings for her captain although she was already in a commitment with Chris. She had made a promise to herself to be faithful to him and not think about what could have been. Sometimes she finds herself wondering if she had possibly made a mistake by choosing Chris.

* * *

_She said "Don't…" She paused. "Don't let it go to your head."_

_"Boys like you are a dime a dozen"_

The lyrics of the song rang through Chris's head as he darted down the hallway. He could only think about Jill right now. He could only think of her voice, her touch, her smell. He wanted to feel her near him again. He couldn't believe he let her get lost! I mean, I am Chris Redfield after all. He thought to himself not slowing down. Something caught his eye as he turned the corner. He stopped and turned to stand face to face with Jill.

She looked sad, almost pale. "Chris!" She sighed in relief forcing him into a hug. His eyes become wide as the strong hug startled him. He was washed over with relief because he didn't have to think of that horrible image of Jill lying on the floor with blood surrounding her.

"I'm sorry Chris, I don't know what happened." Jill said trying to see how mad Chris really was.

"It's okay." Chris said as his first reaction. I mean what else could he do? Chris still felt lower than dirt staring at Jill's sad eyes. Looking into her eyes he felt a surge of relief that she was still breathing. He couldn't think of the fact of her being angry with him.

"We should go find Barry again" Chris suggested shrugging Jill off of his body. He loved to hold her forever but they had more important matters to attend to.

"Okay…hold my hand?" Jill said playfully.

Chris grabbed her hand, feeling the warmth that embraced it. They walked slowly making sure nothing was trailing them. Jill looked at Chris's face. It was calm, happy, and somewhat filled with pain. Jill couldn't imagine what would trouble him so much that it would show. Had she worried him to the point of insanity? This only one the many questions that she had concerning their relationship. It seemed no matter how hard she tried to keep it stable, it would end up falling apart. She squeezed his hand tighter while closing her eyes imagining their wedding day and how sweet it would be walking down the aisle looking through a veil at Chris. The one she would be with forever...

* * *

Wesker surveyed the surrounding area making sure he was completely without company. He grew tired of the many zombie encounters and the bullets being wasted. He reloaded his gun for the last time and continued to a room in which the door was covered in cobwebs. Using a hand to swipe them out of the way he entered and noticed that the room seemed unbalanced. He took note that all of the important furniture was on the right side of the room and the insignificant furnishings on the left. The carpet in the middle of the floor was dirty and covered with various insects. Not bothered by the unpleasant appearance he waltzed in and saw a bookshelf and removed a bulky volume from it.

He proceeded to open it and read the contents. He took his left hand and tore a couple of pages out, and then continued to tear particular pages. He threw the book in a random direction, its use now futile. A thought struck him as he stuffed the tattered pages in his pocket. He had no intention of finding the others anytime soon. He didn't really care what happened to them even though he is the captain of the team. He thought of the times that they had spent talking about missions that they would come back from.

Most of the conversations consisted of the same thing. He grew tired of everyone in his office and the way that they were. He moved over to the door and before grabbing the knob picked up a handgun magazine. "Funny." He thought to himself as he walked out the door back into the hallway. He took out his radio, turning the knobs slowly making sure he didn't miss the frequency.

"Chris come in, this is Wesker." He said taking a tone of authority.

His voice was followed by the sounds of static.

"This is Chris, Status?" the reply sounded barely audible.

A small grin formed on Wesker's face.

"Stay in your current position." He drawled, a bigger smile forming as each word came out. "Roger that."

* * *

Chris, alongside Jill, stayed put as the captain had ordered.

"I wonder why he wants us to stay here." Jill pondered.

Chris shrugged; it was his answer to everything that he didn't know.

"Guess Wesker's coming to us."

Jill had finally straightened up after her previous overflow of emotions. Could she tell Chris about how she felt around Wesker? She had banished the thought from her mind trying to focus on what was happening now.

"Well I'm tired of standing." Chris whined dragging Jill to the corner of the room.

He sat down pulling Jill into his lap, shifting to make sure she was comfortable.

"Mmm…" was all she could manage as the urge to sleep was overcoming her.

"Tired?" he asked, surprised.

Jill attempted to reply but gave up because she enjoyed being in his lap. He was warm and cozy like her personal bed. He ran his fingers through her silky brown hair, being very gentle with each stroke. He felt her shiver several times and it made him shiver too. She grabbed his vest tightly and pulled herself up so was face to face with him. Looking into his eyes she felt weak, like she had no backbone and could melt any second. She brought her lips to his, savoring every moment. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through the taller brunette's spiky hair. Occasionally, she would grab his hair to express her gratitude. Chris shoved Jill forward, laying her down. He found himself losing control of his actions.

Next thing Chris knew was he was slammed against the wall and heard Jill screaming at him.

"Have you lost your mind?" as his face took several blows from the angry woman. It seemed to work and Chris regained his thoughts and proceeded to quickly apologize. Jill seeing this as a simple mistake on her part found herself apologizing too.

"I don't know what came over me." Chris admitted his stomach curling as each word made its way out.

"It's fine." Jill replied, trying understanding the situation.

They both stood up ready to go when out of nowhere, Wesker made his entrance, a forced smile on his lips.

"I'm glad to see you two waited up for me."He grinned.

Chris and Jill gave their salutations and they began to talk about the next order of business.

"I'm going to need you guys to split up and search different parts of this mansion." Wesker ordered.

"Fine, Wesker. If there is any problem at all…radio me Jill." Chris said throwing a quick glare at Wesker and then looking back at Jill.

"I can handle myself just fine." She snapped back at him. He knew she was still upset from earlier even though he tried apologizing.

"I'll radio you two if I find something interesting." Wesker said calmly turning away from them adjusting his sunglasses. As Jill made her way out Chris called to her.

"Be careful Jill. Keep your guard up."


End file.
